Wajah Tampan Kisame
by Mikumo Hoshi
Summary: Disclaimer: Naruto dkk termasuk AKATSUKI selalu milik Om Masashi Khsimoto, tapi fic ini punya aku lohh suer dehh *sambil nunjukin jari bentuk huruf "V" Pairing: AKATSUKI Genre: Humor/parody Warning: so pasti OOC, abal, alur rata-rata, EYD hancur, garing, gak bikin ketawa (mungkin), de el el maaf kalo ada kesamaan dengan fic lain, itu adalah ketidak sengajaan, dan cerita ini murni


[Sekilas FanFic]

WAJAH TAMPAN KISAME

By: Emik si Habanero is a good girl *pletak, itu kan kata-kata tobi, kok author yang pakek sih?

Disclaimer: Naruto dkk termasuk AKATSUKI selalu milik Om Masashi Khsimoto, tapi fic ini punya aku lohh suer dehh *sambil nunjukin jari bentuk huruf "V"

Pairing: AKATSUKI

Genre: Humor/parody

Warning: so pasti OOC, abal, alur rata-rata, EYD hancur, garing, gak bikin ketawa (mungkin), de el el maaf kalo ada kesamaan dengan fic lain, itu adalah ketidak sengajaan, dan cerita ini murni dari otak ku sendiri sumpah demi dewa jashin dehh :D *kena sambit hidan yang gak trima dewa jashinnya di rebut-rebut.

A/N: yoww buat yang gak tau naruto sama sekali apalagi gak tau Akatsuki, mending di baca aja, karena ini fic pertama ku fic ini bisa di bilang dalam katagori hancur lebur, bagi yang mau baca tolong siap-siap karena fic ini bisa menyesakkan dada, membutakan mata, mentulikan telinga,membisukan mulut, membucitkan perut (?) hohoho ya udah daripada author banyak bacot mending langsung baca aja yak..

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

"WAJAH TAMPAN KISAME"

3

2

1

Yakkk mulaiii *author treak-treak pakek toa

"KKKIIISSAAMMMEEE! MUKA LO ANCUR BANGET, SUMPE DEH, SUER DEH, DI SAMBER GLEDEK…." Treak akatsuki minus kisame berjamaah ketika mendengar pertanyaan keramat dari mulut baunya kisame *aww, author di timpug samehada, dengan wajah berlumuran berbagai kuah yang di keluarkan para anggota akatsuki minus kisame sama tobi 'tau sendiri lah si tobi kan pakek topeng jadi kagak bisa nyembur' 'dan untuk kakuzu yang pakek cadar, kali ini dia khusus buka cadarnya buat nyembur kisame plus memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang keemasan, nah sekarang udah terbongkar aib kakuzu yang selama ini mengkorup uang kas milik akatsuki buat di investasikan dalam bentuk emas di giginya yang begitu keemasan dan berkilau yang hampir bikin semua anggota akatsuki minus kakuzu kebutaan dan di larikan kerumah sakit jiwa (?)' yang baunya sumpah bikin lalat-lalat yang tadinya setia jalan-jalan di muka kisame langsung tewas di tempat, kisame membatin "sumpah gue kira cuman gua yang gak pernah sikat gigi" anggota akatsuki yang tadi nyembur Cuma ngos ngosan habis treak-treak di depan wajah 'tampan' kisame. "kalian apaan sih? Gue kan Cuma _**nanya menurut kalian wajah gue yang super imut ini tampan ato nggak?**_ Jadi gak usah treak-trak kayak orang kesurupan aja" protes kisame "tapi yang kita bilang itu bener muka lo itu ancur banget, kayak kelindes becak gitu deh" sahut pein buka aib. Kisame pun meraba-raba wajah yang dikiranya tampan, dia pun mulai terlihat sedih dan hampir mewek plus ngemojok bareng lalat-lalat setianya, di pandanginya satu persatu wajah mahluk-mahluk yang ngehina wajah tampannya itu, yahh semua anggota akatsuki memang hampir gak ada yang punya tampang normal, liat saja si pein mukanya itu penuh perching-perching yang karatan karena sering kehujanan plus gak pernah di olesin minyak pelumas anti karat(?) udah kayak preman-preman di pasar loak yang suka malakin lolipopnya tobi, yahh author akuin kalo pernah kepincut sama pein tapi itu berubah ketika Negara api menyerang (?) yak karena si pein itu mesum dan kalo perching-perchingnya di buka so pasti wajahnya pada bolong-bolong semua.. iiyuuuhhh,, *author di jambak fansnya pein. "kayaknya wajah gua gak seburuk si leader mesum ini deh, wajah gua kan gak ketusuk sama paku-paku gaje yang besarnya hampir sama kayang paku kuntilanak itu," kisame meringkus dalam hati, lanjut mata kisame beralih ke wajah mahluk di samping pein yaitu konan, di telitinya terus wajah konan tanpa sepengetahuan pein, wanita ini cukup cantik tapi punya kepribadian yang mengerikan, "ehh wajah cantik yang menipu, cihh.." dengus kisame masih dalam hati, karena dia gak mau kalo harus mati muda di bantai konan. dengan rambut birunya sebiru tubuh kisame dan hiasan bunga mawar origami di rambut birunya itu. Nahh kalo yang ini mungkin bisa di bilang punya wajah yang normal kata author sambil nunjuk-nunjuk wajah konan. Mata kisme beralih ke wajah mahluk yang berambut pirang ikat kuda dan punya poni yah cukup panjang yang nutupin salah satu matanya tapi author liat dia kayang andika kangen band, yah wajah deidara memang lumayan normal tapi dengan wajah kayak gitu susah medain dia itu cwek or cwok? Tentang hal ini masih giat di perbincangkan di dunia kegajean (?) "gua gak sudi punya muka kayang deidara, hancur dong image kemaskulinan gua" cletuk kisame masih setia di dalam hati. Sungguh wajah yang gak jelas, athor prihatin.. lanjut kisame liatin sesosok mahluk bertopeng oranye dengan model obat nyamuk yang punya satu lobang di mata kiri ato kanannya entahlah author agak lupa tapi yang pasti yang bolong itu dimatanya bukan di hidug ato mulutnya, entah kenapa tobi bisa bertahan hidup tanpa bernafas, karena gak ada lobang yang memasok udara ato mengeluarkan udara (?) ini juga masih di teliti oleh tim ketopengan dan pernafasan dunia ninja (?) dengan begitu tobi dapat di simpulkan punya wajah yang aneh karena terus pakek topeng nyahaha dia juga anak autis yang selalu mengira dirinya 'anak baik' "tapi, gimana kalo wajah tobi di balik topeng itu ternyata lebih tampan dari gue? Hhuuueee gua gak mau di saingin sama anak autis kayak tobi, cukup cuman gua yang di julukin the handsome of akatsuki" kata kisame bangga dalam jantungnya (?) sudah cukup tentang tobi kisame lalu memfokuskan mata ikan nya ke anggota paling tua plus kelihatan paling muda tersebut siapa lagi kalo bukan sasori? Dengan rambut merah yang keren, wajah yang mengkilat karna di buat dari kayu terbaik dan sering di poles oleh sasori menambah kesan 'tampan' di wajah baby facenya. Tapi sayang dia itu gak normal karena suka ngoleksi boneka fudu (?) entah dia mau nyantet siapa dengan boneka fudu tersebut. dan juga kepalanya bisa muter 180 derajat kayak burung hantu yang lagi boker sambil ngliatin orang yang ngitipin dia boker. dan bisa hidup tanpa kepala, gimana gak aneh cobak? nah yang ini juga wajahnya keliatan normal lohh.. author nunjuk-nunjuk sasori sabil loncat-loncat gaje. Huufffttt kisame menghela nafas panjang, kemudian lanjut ngliatin mahluk satunya lagi, nah kalo yang ini wajahnya keliatan agak aneh dan bertampang kriminal karena pakek cadar yang nutupin hidung sama mulutnya kakuzu, matanya juga aneh dengan warna hijau yang selalu menyala-nyala setiap ngliatin duit udah kayak lampu di pohon natal dah.., mata kisame langsung melirik hidan karena udah gak kuat ngliatin wajah kakuzu yang seakan menyiratkan _'lu harus bayar utang ke gue sekarang'_ di tatapinya hidan dari ujung kepala sampai ujung dagu saja (?) pemuja setia dewa jashin ini memiliki rambut yang ubanan putih semua, katanyasih ini adalah salah satu penghormatannya kepada dewa jashin yang di puja nya di setiap tempat, dan setiap waktu tak terkecuali saat boker di wc dia tetap komat-kamit baca mantra sambil bawa tasbih (?) "sungguh jashin mania, untung gua gak kehasut sama ajarannya dewa jashin itu" batin kisame dalam hati biar gak di denger sama hidan. Dari pada lama-lama liatin wajah ustad akatsuki ini yang nantinya bakal jadi pemimpin ormas dewa jashin di perkumpulan pemuja dewa maniakkk, kisame langsung saja ngalihin pandangannya ke mahluk yang menurutnya paling aneh ini, warna tubuhnya juga aneh udah kayak papan catur. salah satu permainan yang author gak suka karena gak tau cara mainnya. hitam putih gitu lohh aneh banget kan? Trus di selimutin tneman yang berduri lagi, benar-benar lebih aneh dari kisame pokoknya *author mau dimakan zetzu. Kisame bergidik ngeri karena inget hobinya zetzu yang suka makanin orang. "kalo gue sampek dimakan sama dia jatuh deh martabat gue sebagai anak hiu paling sadis yang udah makanin saudara sendiri demi bertahan hidup di dalam perut emak gue tercintah dan juga warna tubuh gue lebih keren dari dia biru dongker gitu loh" kisame membatin narsi lagi. Daripada kisame mikirin aksi bejatnya terhadap semua sodara-sodaranya, kisame langsung ngarahin pandangannya ke patner tercintanya yaitu wajah yang keriput kayak aki-aki peot di pinggir jalan yang gak bisa nyebrang karena gak ada zebra croos nya. Itachi rutin pakek masker anti kriput yang di curinya di toko kosmetik milik adik tercintanya demi menghilangkan kriput yang semakin hari tambah panjang ini. "huee itachi may good patner apapun yang terjadi pada wajahmu aku akan selalu ada di samping mu" bisik kisame sambil nangis sesenggukan gak jelas, oke ini bukan fic yaoi jadi gak ada yang kayak gituan.. nyahaha author ketawa-ketawa gaje karena author seorang fujo agak-agak. Lengkap sudah semua wajah anggota akutsuki minus kisame di telitinya dan hasilnya ada dua anggota yang punya wajah cukup normal yaitu konan dan saori. Menyadari hal yang dilakukan kisame dari tadi terus mandangin member akutsuki ini, sang leader pein langsung ngambil cermin yang ukurannya lumayan gede terus di kasi kisame "nih kis gue punya cermin mending lu ngaca dulu sebelum komentar" ucap pein memerintah, kisame yang mendengar perintah dari sang leader langsung bercermin, dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah… jeng jeng jeng…"UUUAAAPPPAAHHH? Te te ter nyata wajah gue.. wajah guee.." semua anggota akutsuki minus kisame yang ngedenger treakan kisame yang super duper keras itu karena saking terkejutnya dengan wajahnya sendiri di depan cermin langsung gak kenapa napa karena udah persiapan nyumbat telinga nya pakek kapas yang di curinya di kebun kapas milik tetangga *walah cepet amat yak? Mereka udah tau akan reaksi kisame yang tumben bercermin ngliat wajahnya yang hancur itu, "wa wajah gue ter ternyata TAMPAN BANGETTTTTT!" treak kisame sambil meraba-raba wajahnya yang penuh sisik tersebut dengan bangganya kisame berpose ala model kemudian berfoto ria yang rencananya mau di uplod ke internet itu, anggota akatsuki minus kisame pun langsung ber sweatdrop ria, ternyata pikiran mereka melenceng dari kenyataan yang mereka lihat sekarang, wajah kisame terlihat berbinar-binar saat tau dirinya sangat 'tampan' itu tak henti-hentinya dia memuji wajah yang sebenarnya ancur lebur itu.., "ya ampun un, kliatannya kisame itu katarak deh un" komentar deidara sambil berbisik di telinga pein. Pein pun mangut-mangut tanda setuju dengan bisikannya deidara. "oh nooo kisame kenapa lu jadi narsis kayak gini?" bisik itachi kepada siapa saja yang merasa mendengarnya (?) "kisame-senpai gak salah lihat kan?" Tanya tobi sambil ngemut lollipop rasa susu tikus. "kis lu jangan bikin fitnah dong itu kan dosa" sahut hidan sambil baca mantra pengampunan dosa buat kisame yang gak terima kisame jadi seorang tukang fitnah karena itu dosa kata jashin-sama. "emm gimana yak kis? Gue gue gue gak percaya kalo lu bilang wajah lu tampan" timpal konan agak ragu. "ehh masih gantengan gue kaleeekkk" kata sasori narsis, "maaf gue no coment aja" zetzu buka suara. "untunglah lo gak pingsan karena ketakutan sama wajah lo sendiri, itu menghemat biaya pengobatan karena lu gak jadi pingsan" khukhukhukhu kakuzu tertawa laknat. Kisame yang sedang asik berfoto ria gak nanggepin apa kata semua anggota akatsuki itu tetang wajahnya yang dia kira 'tampan' itu karena dia yakin dan percaya matanya gak katarak, gak salah lihat, gak narsis,gak dosa de el el seperti yang di katakana semua teman-temannya tadi. Anggota akatsuki yang lain pada nyerah semua karena gak bisa menghentikan kegilaan kisame terhadap wajah tampannya itu. Semua bubar dan ninggalin kisame sendiri yang masih sibuk dengan acara berfoto-foto rianya.

THE END

A/N: akhirnya fic gaje dan nista ini selesai juga, maaf karena banyak salah ketik dan juga humor yang garing. Tapi aku akan terus belajar buat fic yang lebih nista lagi (?) yoww silahkan kritik dan sarannya :D terima kasih udah membaca author membungkukan badan tanda hormat


End file.
